footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Premier League 2013-14
(2 November 2013) | biggest_away_win = (15 December 2013) | highest_scoring = (14 December 2013) | prev_season = 2012–13 | next_season = 2014–15 }} A total of 20 teams contest the Premier League, including 17 sides from the 2012–13 season and three promoted from the 2012–13 Football League Championship. Cardiff City earned promotion from the 2012–13 Football League Championship. They returned to the top division after being absent for 51 years. As the Premier League started in the 1992-93 season, this is the first season that Cardiff City are in the Premier League. This season features both Cardiff City and Swansea City which means that it is the first time the South Wales Derby is featured in the top flight. It is also the first time that two clubs outside of England are featured in the top flight of English football in the same season. Hull City earned promotion to the Premier League after a brief absence of three seasons. Hull needed to beat Cardiff City on the final day of the season to maintain second place, but a draw was sufficient following Watford's dramatic loss at home to Leeds United. Crystal Palace claimed the final promotion place, after beating Watford in the Football League Championship play-off final; Kevin Phillips converting a penalty in extra time. Palace are playing in the Premier League for the first time since the 2004–05 season. The three teams replaced Queens Park Rangers, Reading and Wigan Athletic who were all relegated to the Championship. Stadiums and locations :Note: Table lists clubs in alphabetical order. Personnel and kits Note: Flags indicate national team as has been defined under FIFA eligibility rules. Players may hold more than one non-FIFA nationality. * 1 According to current revision of List of English Football League managers * Additionally, referee kits are now being made by Nike, sponsored by EA Sports, and Nike has a new match ball, the Incyte Premier League. Managerial changes A record ten managers left their position mid-season during the 2013–14 campaign. Arsenal= |-|Villa= |-|Cardiff= |-|Chelsea= |-|Palace= |-|Everton= |-|Fulham= |-|Hull= |-|Liverpool= |-|Man City= Man United= |-|Newcastle= |-|Norwich= |-|Soton= |-|Stoke= |-|Sund'land= |-|Swansea= |-|Spurs= |-|WBA= |-|West Ham= Final League Table Season summary The 380 fixtures for the 2013–14 Premier League season were announced on 19 June 2013. The television broadcast rights were given two-to-three weeks later. The season started on Saturday 17 August 2013, and concluded on Sunday 11 May 2014. During the 2013–14 season, the Premier League used goal-line technology for the first time. During the 2013–14 season, first place changed hands 25 times, compared to just four times during the 2012–13 season. That represented the most lead changes since the 2001–02 season – which had 29, the most ever. The championship was not decided until the final day of play for just the seventh time in league history. Manchester City won the league with a 2–0 victory over West Ham United on the final day, finishing with 86 points. In total, Manchester City led the league just 14 days throughout the season en route to their second championship in the last three seasons. The club scored 102 goals, one short of the record, while also conceding the second fewest goals in the league. With two weeks to go, Liverpool looked like having a chance to win the championship before they had a loss and a draw in two of their final three games. The team ended up in second place with 84 points. Chelsea came third, while perennial power and 2013 champions Manchester United had a disappointing season under new manager David Moyes (who was sacked in April) and finished seventh. It was their first finish outside the top four in Premier League history, their worst finish overall since 1989–90, and the first time they had not qualified for European football in 25 years. Southampton's eighth place finish and Everton's 72 points were club records. Sunderland became only the second team in the Premier League era to avoid relegation having been bottom of the table on Christmas Day. Defeat at home to Everton on 12 April left Gus Poyet's side bottom of the table, seven points from safety (albeit with two games in hand). The club's 'great escape' began with a draw away at eventual champions Manchester City, followed by a run of four wins, including remarkable away victories at Chelsea and Manchester United. The side's survival was confirmed by a 2-0 victory over West Bromwich Albion on 7 May. Norwich City, Fulham, and Cardiff City were the bottom three teams and were relegated to the Football League Championship. Two teams (Manchester City and Liverpool) scored more than 100 goals for the first time in league history. The feat has only once been achieved before – by Chelsea in 2009–10. Luis Suárez easily won the golden boot for most goals with 31, ahead of team-mate Daniel Sturridge who came second with 21 goals. Wojciech Szczęsny of Arsenal and Petr Čech of Chelsea led the league with 16 clean sheets each. In a game against Southampton, Asmir Begovic became just the fifth goalkeeper in league history to score. Begovic's goal was also the fastest of the season, occurring just 12 seconds into the game. Mile Jedinak had the most tackles with 133. Chelsea manager José Mourinho lost a home game for the first time in his Premier League career losing to Sunderland, ending a run of 77 straight home games unbeaten stretching over two stints as Chelsea manager. Result table Season statistics Scoring * First goal: Daniel Sturridge for Liverpool against Stoke City (37th minute, 13:22 BST) (''17 August 2013) * Fastest goal: 12 seconds (Asmir Begović (GK); Stoke City 1–1 Southampton 2 November 2013) * Largest winning margin: 7 goals ** Manchester City 7–0 Norwich City (2 November 2013) * Highest scoring game: 9 goals ** Manchester City 6–3 Arsenal (14 December 2013) ** Cardiff City 3–6 Liverpool (22 March 2014) * Most goals scored in a match by a single team: 7 goals ** Manchester City 7–0 Norwich City (2 November 2013) * Most goals scored in a match by a losing team: 3 goals ** Sunderland 3–4 Chelsea (4 December 2013) ** Manchester City 6–3 Arsenal (14 December 2013) ** Stoke City 3–5 Liverpool (12 January 2014) ** Aston Villa 4–3 West Bromwich Albion (29 January 2014) ** Liverpool 4–3 Swansea City (23 February 2014) ** Cardiff City 3–6 Liverpool (22 March 2014) Top scorers Hat-tricks 4 Player scored 4 goals Clean sheets Player Club * Most clean sheets: 18 ** Chelsea * Fewest clean sheets: 5''' ** Fulham Discipline Player *Most yellow cards: '''11 **Pablo Zabaleta (Manchester City) *Most red cards: 3''' **Wes Brown (Sunderland) Club *Most yellow cards: '''78 **Aston Villa *Most red cards: 7''' **Sunderland Awards Monthly awards Annual awards Premier League Manager of the season Tony Pulis won the manager of the season award. Premier League Player of the season The Premier League Player of the Season was awarded to Luis Suarez. PFA Player of the Year The PFA Players' Player of the Year was awarded to Luis Suarez. PFA Team of the Year The PFA team of the year was: *'''Goalkeeper: Petr Cech (Chelsea) *'Defence': Seamus Coleman (Everton), Gary Cahill (Chelsea), Vincent Kompany (Manchester City), Luke Shaw (Southampton) *'Midfield': Steven Gerrard (Liverpool), Eden Hazard (Chelsea), Yaya Toure (Manchester City), Adam Lallana (Southampton) *'Attack': Luis Suárez (Liverpool), Daniel Sturridge (Liverpool) FWA Footballer of the Year The FWA Footballer of the Year was also awarded to Luis Suarez. PFA Young Player of the Year The PFA Young Player of the Year was also awarded to Eden Hazard. Golden Glove The Premier League Golden Glove award was won by Petr Cech of Chelsea and Wojciech Szczęsny of Arsenal. Premier League Fair Play League The Premier League Fair Play League was topped by Liverpool. Average attendances External links Category:Premier League 2013-14